


Everybody Scream

by MeanderingMotivation



Series: A dysfunctional (but still functional) family [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Celebrations, Christophe is so extra, F/F, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Halloween, Halloween 'JJ Style!', M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Papa Victor, Past Mpreg, Phichit is uncle goals, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Same-Sex Marriage, Screaming, Victor is a protective father, Yuri is both adorable and scary, Yuri is their biological son, Yuuri is perf, and scheming, as always, mama yuuri, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeanderingMotivation/pseuds/MeanderingMotivation
Summary: Victor and Yuuri always strive to give their son the perfect Halloween, but this year they'll have some help from an unexpected source.ORJJ gives smol son Yurio a prank-education, much to the dismay of everyone else.





	Everybody Scream

**Author's Note:**

> *Deep breath* HALLOWEEN IS NEARLY UPON US!
> 
> Celebrate the holiday by reading this random one-shot I wrote whilst sleep-deprived :)
> 
> This will make a little more sense if you've read the first work in this series, but you don't need to do that to understand :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading!

* * *

 

 

“Why is JJ here?”

Christophe shrugged, a little abashed, and Victor sent him a look. “I don’t know, darling. You and Yuuri sent out your group invitation on Facebook, and someone added him to the chat. It wasn’t me.”

“Then who was it?”

Before Christophe could answer, the man himself was ambling into the room, a big, white grin on his face. “There you are!” He exclaimed, in his typical loud-fashion. His Canadian accent was grating on the ears to the Europeans, and they simultaneously winced. “Yuuri told me to come get you guys, dinner is ready!”

Victor had dragged Christophe off the moment he could, wanting to interrogate the man about JJ’s surprise presence at the American residence they kept. Now that Yuri was four, the parents had decided to invite some of their friends over to celebrate Halloween. It had started out with just Phichit, but the man had extended the invitation to Seung-gil Lee, and matters had escalated from there. Yuuri, in his typical polite manner, had felt worried about offending their other friends by not inviting them, and had sent out a group invitation on Facebook, asking if any of them wanted to spend Halloween with the family. Surprisingly (or not so surprisingly, considering how much they all adored Yuri) most of them had decided they wanted to come, and had booked tickets immediately.

This left Yuuri and Victor to scramble in preparation, glad they had purchased a larger house to accommodate for any visitors. Yuri was most bemused by it all, asking if ‘Uncle Phichit’ and ‘Uncle Chris’ were going to argue over costume designs again, like they typically did.

Victor had only swooped his son into his arms, and pecked him on the forehead, reassuring him that this Halloween was going to be ‘his best yet’. Yuri didn’t know how to react to such a proclamation, and had gone back to playing with his figurines.

Now, everyone had arrived, with an unexpected (and in Victor’s opinion, unwanted) addition. Jean-Jacques Leroy. Apparently the man was alone this Halloween, as his wife (and who would have thought someone as tumultuous as JJ would make true on his word of marrying someone) had gone on holiday with some of her friends. Apparently some couples went on separate vacations as a reprieve, which Victor couldn’t see _ever_ happening with him and Yuuri. He hated being apart from his husband…

But if he were married to JJ, he’d probably want an extended vacation as well. The man’s arrogance had not changed any over the years, and he was as obnoxious as ever.

~~His distaste for JJ may have increased considerably when the man had called Yuri a ‘tiny runt’ upon first meeting the boy as a baby, thoroughly offending Victor, who thought Yuri was the **cutest.**~~  

Surprisingly though, JJ was pretty good with kids. His confidence was enthralling to them, and they thought many of the things he said was funny. Victor didn’t grasp _why._

~~Victor was not at all jealous that Yuri had laughed at one of JJ’s jokes when he arrived, despite being so hard to make laugh usually.~~

Victor merely glared at JJ, but Christophe picked up his slack, knowing that Yuuri would be upset if he found out Victor was being an impolite host. Being a good host was very important to the courteous male, and he’d certainly rake Victor over the coals…

“Thank you, JJ.” Christophe said, with a sunny smile. “Lead the way.”

“Of course!” JJ blustered, bounding ahead with noisy footsteps. “I’m used to leading the way, it is part of JJ Style!”

Victor looked disparagingly at Christophe, and mouthed _‘help me’_.

The Swiss man merely laughed.

 

* * *

 

 

“Tomorrow is Halloween!” JJ boomed, mouth half-full with rice. Yuuri had cooked a traditional Japanese dinner for them all, and the guests were appreciating it fully.

“Thanks for pointing that out, JJ.” Mila said dryly, and Sara elbowed her warningly. “What gave it away, the pumpkins or all of the candy we brought for Yuri?”

Yuri looked up from his bowl upon hearing his name, a tentative smile on his face. The boy was a little overwhelmed with all of the visitors, despite knowing them all relatively well. He was used to it only being him and his parents, and Makkachin, of course.

“Did you say _arigato (thank you)_ for your candy, Yuri-chan?” Yuuri questioned, using a napkin to mop at the blond’s messy face. The boy tried to bat him away ineffectively, and then just slumped, knowing he wouldn’t be able to stop Yuuri’s fussing.

“ _Arigato,_ everyone.” Yuri thanked sweetly, and all of the inhabitants of the dining room cooed and ‘awwed’ at the adorable boy.

Excluding one.

JJ snorted loudly, and then burst into loud guffaws, causing Yuri to shrink back into his seat, wondering what he had done to warrant such a reaction. “The kid…” He managed to get out. “He called you _Mama,_ Katsuki!”

“Why is JJ laughing, Mama?” Yuri questioned innocently, as JJ continued laughing uproariously, the pitch increasing when Yuri called Yuuri ‘mama’ again. “What I do?”

Mickey, who had tagged along with Mila and Sara (much to the latter’s perturbation) kicked the Canadian under the table, not wanting to see Yuri become embarrassed. “ _Shut up_ , you hyena.” He hissed through gritted teeth, but JJ only laughed louder.

“Well I think it’s cute!” Phichit said adamantly, frowning at JJ in disapproval. He had always been fiercely protective of his best friend, and that protectiveness now extended to Yuri. “It isn’t uncommon to hear among men who can bear children!”

“I’ve never heard it in Canada…”

“Well that’s your loss.” Phichit said huffily, pushing his plate away. Yuri was looking increasingly confused, and he stood, gesturing for the boy to come closer. “Come on Yurio, Uncle Phichit wants to show you something cool…”

“Is it more pictures of Mama and Papa?” Yuri asked, brightening immediately. Phichit had a habit of showing him photographs of his parents, and Yuri enjoyed them all.

“Even better.” Phichit said. “A video, of them _ice skating.”_

Yuri practically tripped over his own feet in his hastiness to join Phichit, leaving his bowl behind, which only contained vegetables now.

Yuuri sighed. He’d wanted to try and get Yuri to eat them, considering how much candy he was bound to consume tomorrow. “ _Appropriate_ videos.” He called, as Phichit and Yuri skipped from the room. _Skipped._

Not all of his and Victor’s skating routines made it to competition, and there was usually good reason for that.

“I will make sure he doesn’t go overboard.” Seung-gil Lee said quietly, standing from his chair. He had been eating his dinner quietly, overshadowed completely by his Thai friend. “Excuse me.”

When all three were gone from sight, Mickey kicked JJ under the table again. “What the hell, Leroy? Don’t you know kids can get upset when you tease them!?”

JJ immediately stopped laughing, furrowing his eyebrows. “I wasn’t teasing the kid-“

“Yuri doesn’t feel insecure about having two male parents, yet.” Victor spoke up, his words dripping with disdain. “Hopefully, in this day and age, he won’t have to, but I’m not going to get my hopes up. He doesn’t need people like _you_ trying to make him feel self-conscious, or to invalidate his family.”

JJ rose his hands in defeat. “Hey, I didn’t mean it like that, Vic. I was just surprised, is all. Doesn’t it seem a little silly to hear a kid refer to a male as ‘mama’? I’m not hating on it or anything, but it sounded a little funny…” He trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly when the table remained silent and unimpressed. “Maybe I should just go-“

“Maybe you should.” Victor said bitingly, but Yuuri shook his head.

 “Enough, Victor.” He said firmly.

“Did you not just see and hear-“

“My sight and hearing are functioning perfectly fine, thank you. That’s why I heard JJ’s explanation. Has it occurred to you that our way of life may seem a little strange and unfamiliar to others? If we keep snapping at them for their misunderstanding, we will gradually alienate the people around us. JJ didn’t mean to hurt Yuri’s feelings, did you?”

JJ shook his head hastily. “Of course not! I really admire what you two are doing here. Not just anyone can be parents…”

“See? It was a simple mistake. One he won’t make again, _right,_ JJ?” Yuuri’s face was severe when he spoke, and JJ nodded his head silently, holding back a gulp. Yuuri was scary when he was protecting his family. Victor was as well, but there was something more disconcerting about seeing the Japanese man angry…

“I won’t. I’m really sorry.”

“Apology accepted.” Yuuri chimed brightly, as if the whole altercation had not happened. “Now keep eating, everyone. I hate wasting food…”

JJ watched as everyone resumed their meals, thoughtful. He truly hadn’t meant to offend anyone, but his brash attitude always tended to catch people offside. He was glad to have been invited, although it was evident Victor didn’t want him here…

He had to make it up to them all. But how?

Thoughtfully, he continued shovelling food into his mouth. What would Isabella say if she were here? She always gave great advice…

_Do what you do best, JJ,_ he could hear her pretty voice saying _Show them what you’ve got._

What he’s got…

An extensive history of awesome North-American Halloweening!

He knew the _perfect way_ to make this up to Yuri.

As JJ grinned to himself in success of his revelation, Mila and Sara exchanged worried looks.

No good came of that grin.

 

* * *

 

Yuri liked sleeping in his mama and papa’s bed, but his mama and papa had started telling him he needed to be a big boy and sleep alone in his bedroom. Yuri didn’t like this, but mama had given him a special chart, and when he slept in his own bed for a _whole week_ , he got a special prize! This, in theory, was awesome, but Yuri wasn’t very good at sticking to sleeping in his bed. Sometimes he woke up and got afraid, but mostly he just liked the presence of his mama and papa. They made him feel safe and loved.

Which was why he screamed when he was woken up, a hand covering his mouth to prevent the sound from escaping his bedroom. His papa had installed a night-light for him, so he saw the tall figure looming over him, and struggled to get out of his sheets.

But then when he focused, the light illuminated the figure’s face.

It was JJ.

Confused, but no longer scared, Yuri settled down, peering up at the man in surprise.

Once he was sure the child wouldn’t scream, JJ moved his hand away, and knelt down to be eye-level with Yuri.  “Hey kiddo.” He greeted, and Yuri nodded his head silently. He didn’t want to wake his mama and papa up, they had seemed unhappy with one another when they tucked him in, and papa said a good night’s sleep was good for making you happy. “You wanna do something really cool with me today?”

Yuri glanced out the window. It was still dark.

“It’s really early.” JJ explained. “But I had to wake you now for the plans. Are you in, or are you out?”

Yuri squinted at him thoughtfully. “Is this going to be fun?”

JJ grinned widely. “Hell yeah!”

Yuri mimicked the grin. “Hell yeah.” He repeated.

JJ laughed, and held up a hand. “High-five, kid!”

Yuri slapped his tiny palm to JJ’s, and slid from the bed. Perhaps if he had fun, his mama and papa would be happy with one another again.

That, and he thought JJ was pretty cool, even though he was loud.

 

* * *

 

“Now this is one of the simplest tricks in the book.” JJ informed Yuri, as he scattered a handful of fake spiders on the bed Mila and Sara had been using. The two females were taking a shower, and he had snuck himself and Yuri into the bedroom. “I used to do this to my mom every Halloween. The trick must have gotten old, but she always acted scared…” He trailed off, and Yuri tugged at his sleeve. “Yeah, kiddo?”

“Do you miss your mama?” It was an innocent question, and JJ ruffled his hair.

“Of course I do, little man. She’s back in Canada with my dad.”

“You should see her.”

“Yeah.” JJ agreed, arranging a cluster of small spiders to look like a nest had hatched. “I think I will. Thanks for the perspective, kiddo.”

Yuri hummed, and reached out to jab a finger at a larger spider. “Will we get in trouble? I don’t want mama or papa to take my candy away…”

“Uncle JJ would never allow it!” The man promised. “Besides, this is just harmless fun. No one will get hurt.”

 

* * *

 

 …Except the mattress twenty minutes later.

Upon returning from their shower together and discovering the apparent ‘infestation’ Mila had ripped it apart with a switchblade she kept concealed in her bag, Sara screaming and cursing in Italian. Apparently she _hated_ spiders.

JJ and Yuri watched through the phone JJ had planted behind a vase on the dresser, and although the blond had at first felt terrible for frightening the women, he did begin to see the funny side when Mila started roaring in a frenzied hate.

He shared a short high-five with Yuri when the drama died down, and the pair laughed as Mila and Sara picked at the fake spiders tentatively, their expressions morphing into shock and anger when they realised the prank that had been played…

But then the two women laughed together nonetheless, amused with the whole situation. They had reacted in such a melodramatic manner, and Mila’s determination to ‘exterminate’ the arachnids was hilarious in hindsight. JJ decided to end the viewing not long thereafter, as the women fell back into bed in a tangle of bare limbs.

 

* * *

 

 

Christophe was next.

The man had a meticulous grooming routine that he adhered to each morning. When he first woke, he would wash his face in his bathroom basin, and observe his face vainly for any wrinkles. JJ knew this, from all of their years competing together.

It was easy for him to hack into Victor and Yuuri’s office printer to print out a high-quality picture of an elderly man’s face, and tape it to the mirror. In his early morning grogginess, Christophe would surely get a fright, whether he thought the face was his or not…

This time, JJ and Yuri just heard the horrified screams. No visual was required.

“MY FACE! MY BEAUTIFUL SWISS FACE!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh no!”

“What’s wrong, Phichit?”

“This commenter on Instagram called _2Spoopy4Phichit_ says he has my nudes, and that he’s going to sell them to the highest bidder!”

“It’s probably just spam, Phichit. And you don’t take nudes, remember? You know how easy it is for them to be stolen.”

“I know Heung, but what if he’s photo-shopped my face onto naked bodies?”

“You mean like those pictures that were spread around that porn website?”

“…How do you know about that?”

MUFFLED

Yuri glanced up, annoyed that JJ had covered his ears. They had been eavesdropping on Phichit, who had noticed the new comment on the photograph of his morning coffee. Mickey had worked as a barista part-time as a teen, and knew how to make coffee art. There was no way Phichit was going to waste an opportunity for such a cool photo.

Phichit’s sheer amount of followers would have smothered any comment, so JJ had waited until he heard Phichit post something new before commenting. It was one of the first to pop up (underneath another account titled _PHICHIT’S_HOT_TAI_ASS47_ , who had commented, quite shortly, _where da booty at, boi?)_

Needless to say, the unorthodox prank succeeded. JJ had had to use different tactics when it came to Phichit, as he was quite familiar with most Halloween practical jokes, having lived in Detroit for so many years. Still, the man had been horrified.

Mission accomplished.

 

* * *

 

“Where did you buy all of this toilet paper?” Yuri questioned, tossing a roll over Mickey’s suitcase. The Italian man’s room was entirely covered in it, and Yuri was curious to know where JJ had procured all of it. Surely there hadn’t been this much in the house, JJ was stringing _the walls_ with it. The moment Mickey walked into his room, he would be hit in the face with the soft tissue. “Is that another trick? For mama and papa to run out of toilet paper?”

“I’m more sophisticated in my methods than that.” JJ sniffed, tying some of the toilet paper around a lamp. “I wouldn’t stoop so low.”

“Will we have to clean this up?” Yuri pouted at the thought. “I hate cleaning up my toys.”

“That will be Mickey’s job.” JJ assured. “He won’t be roping us into helping. I’ve made sure of it.”

“How?”

“You see kiddo, when you’re an adult, you can do this thing called ‘framing’ people. It’s where you trick a person into believing someone else did something _you_ did.” The explanation was juvenile, and Yuri seemed to understand it, if his thoughtful expression was anything to go by.

“So…it’s lying.” He said eventually, when JJ had finished distributing his last roll of toilet paper. “Mama and Papa say lying is bad. It hurts people’s feelings.”

“We aren’t _lying,_ Yuri. We’re _deflecting._ You’ll understand when you’re older.”

Yuri watched in interest as JJ then scrawled a message with red lipstick onto the mirror in the bathroom. _IL REVENGE È DOLCE, fratello_. _(Revenge is sweet, brother)_

“We are tricking Mickey into believing Sara did this.” JJ informed. “Twins can be competitive, and if Sara comes to think Mickey was responsible for the spiders...”

“I don’t want them to fight.”

“Not fight, Yuri, bicker. And it will only be for a little while, until our grand finale...”

“Grand finale?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“If I knew you were going to be so childish, I wouldn’t have invited you along!” Sara was fuming as Yuuri and Victor worked together in the kitchen, preparing a lunch large enough to feed all of the guests. The aforementioned guests had gravitated into the open plan kitchen, all tense and suspicious.

Once Sara and Mickey had started accusing one another of playing tricks, the others had come to the assumption that _one_ of the twins had to be the guilty party. The only person who seemed a little bored was Heung, who watched apathetically. JJ had said trying to scare him would be a waste of time. Even if he was spooked, he wouldn’t show emotion easily.

Yuri was feeling increasingly upset with all of the ‘bickering’ as JJ called it, knowing he was the one who had helped JJ pull all of his pranks. It had been fun and exhilirating at the time, but now he only felt guilty at the anger and distrust he had caused.

“I know it is your personal goal in life to sabotage my private relationships, but sneaking into my bedroom whilst Mila and I were in the _shower?_ That’s a morbid invasion of privacy, even for you!”

“I have no idea what you are talking about!” Mickey was exasperated. “ _You’re_ the one who teepeed my bedroom with toilet paper like a twelve year old. You’re just trying to frame me!”

Frame. There was that word again.

“This is ridiculous. What motive could I possibly have for toilet-papering your bedroom? You clearly did it to yourself, to play innocent!”

“Okay,” Christophe interjected with a displeased frown. “I don’t care which one of you pulled those tricks, but the culprit nearly sent me into cardiact arrest this morning. It is also creepy that you managed to sneak past me into my bathroom.”

“Perhaps we should have chosen a home with less bathrooms...” Yuuri murmured to Victor, who nodded in agreement. Neither of them seemed overly concerned with their guests antics, so long as they weren’t distressing their son.

“It’s like _The Shining_ here.” Phichit had spent the majority of the day fretting about an unknown hacker accessing his private photos (although he had no nudes) and the news that the threat was a prank was both relieving and irksome. “Can one of you please have the courage to come forward and admit your guilt? I don’t like holding grudges.”

“It was him!”

“It was her!”

The two twins glowered at one another, and just as JJ had planned, he strode into the room at that moment, an unassuming grin on his face. “Hey ya’ll! How’s your days been? Not as awesome as mine, I bet. I ran into some adoring fans who love my JJ Style…” The group ignored him rather rudely, and he acted offended. “Jeez, talk about a rough crowd…” He rounded the counter, and sidled up to Victor with a smirk. “Mind if I help you and your lovely husband, Victor? Canadian hospitality may not be as well-known as Japanese hospitality, but my mom still taught me to mind my manners in someone else’s home.”

Victor rolled his eyes, but reluctantly handed JJ a sizeable knife, as the Canadian had planned. The Russian man had been cutting pumpkin for a pie Yuuri intended to make, and it was clear he wanted a break from all of the slicing and yelling.

Right on cue, Yuri piped up, like JJ had taught him. His voice was a little unsure, but no one should notice over all of the arguing. “Can I help too?” Luckily, a request to assist wasn’t uncharacteristic of the boy, either. Like most young children, he enjoyed helping his parents in the kitchen. The contribution made him feel good, and he liked making them proud.

Expectedly, Victor nodded, halting in his procession to the hallway. He ducked back into the kitchen area, pulling a small stool from a cupboard and pushing it against the counter. Yuri carefully climbed up, and JJ shuffled closer, making no move to disguise the knife. He placed a hand on the fake arm Yuri had tucked into his hooded jacket, having purchased it from a local store earlier that morning whilst the boy watched _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ on television. Apparently Yuri had never seen the film before, which JJ perceived as a great affront to the holiday. He only hoped Yuri didn’t get nightmares from the darker style children’s film…

“Let me show you how to cut JJ Style!” The Canadian proclaimed noisily, and immediately the room went still and silent, the adult occupants turning to stare at him in muted-horror as he waved around the knife. He pulled the discarded pumpkin towards himself, positioning it deliberately close to Yuri’s fake arm, which the boy had rested beside the chopping board. Yuri’s face was concentrated, and JJ was impressed to note that he didn’t seem frightened of the knife at all. He was processing the situation well. “Ready!?”

“JJ-“ Mila started, taking a step forward to halt the Canadian. “I really don’t think-“

But JJ was already giving a comical battle cry, and bringing the knife down on the pumpkin, dicing it expertly. At a quick speed, the knife grew closer to Yuri, and just as Victor was calling out for the boy to move, the knife impacted with the fake arm, cutting through the ketchup satchels taped onto it and causing fake ‘blood’ to spurt everywhere. The boy gave a (somewhat unconvincing) loud cry, but everyone was too shocked to notice.

The screaming started immediately. Christophe and Phichit were the loudest, and even Heung was gaping wordlessly. Victor lurched forward with horror on his pale face. “We need to stop the bleeding!” He called, paling further when Yuri leaned back, detaching the arm. “ _O Bozhe, o Bozhe ... (Oh God, oh God…)”_

“I’m calling an ambulance!” Sara informed them breathlessly, dialling the number into her phone frantically. “Mila-“

“There’s first aid supplies in the bathroom! I’ll get them!” She decided.

Christophe was less help, fanning his face as his eyes rolled in his sockets. He would be useless in any emergency. Heung was clutching at Phichit’s arm in confusion, and Phichit, bless his soul, had pulled out his phone, vowing to ‘document the experience so as to charge JJ with mutilation’. Mickey just stared. And _stared._

Victor’s eyes were tearing up rapidly, and he reached out to pull Yuri away. He gave a cry when he noticed the fake arm remained behind, and clutched for the open wound. “He’s losing too much blood!” He shouted, as ketchup dripped onto the immaculately clean tiles.

That was it for Yuri.

The sight of his father crying over ketchup was enough to have him giggle madly, the plain silliness of the situation overriding his determination to see the prank through.

“HE’S IN HYSTERICS! YUURI, WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING!”

Strangely, up until now Yuuri had been merely spectating, not even placing aside the apples he had been washing in the sink. His eyes were unsurprised, but there was a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Seeing this, Victor moaned in despair. “They are _both_ in hysterics!” 

Phichit had moved closer to try and snap a more detailed morbid shot of the arm, and quirked his eyebrows. “I think the only one in hysterics is you, Victor.”

“I’m trying to help my son!” Victor snarled, steering Yuri towards a seat. “He needs to sit! Mila, why are you just standing there? Get the first-aid supplies!”

But Mila was now barely holding back a smile as well. She shared a significant look with Sara, and the Italian woman tucked her phone back into her pocket with a sigh.

Heung, who had followed Phichit, dipped a finger in the red sauce, bringing it to his nose for a sniff, before tasting it.

“What the _ad (hell)_ are you doing!? What is wrong with everyone!? Am I the only one who cares that Yuri is currently missing an arm!?” Phichit picked up said arm, and waved it around pointedly. Of course, Victor missed the point. He merely shook his head, clenching his eyes shut. “This has to be some kind of horrible dream…”

“Or some incredible prank.” JJ piped in, causing Victor’s head to shoot up in a mixture of fury and hope. JJ snatched the arm off of Phichit, and flicked the plastic covering. “You just got pranked JJ Style, Victor!”

Victor snapped his head towards Yuri, who was still giggling to himself. It was a deceptively sweet sound, considering the situation. “You agreed to this, Yura!?”

“JJ said it would be fun.” Yuri managed to get out. “H-he was right!”

Unwittingly, Victor softened somewhat at that, but he still shot a knowing glare at Yuuri. “Were you in on this as well, Yuuri? You didn’t even react when JJ cut that fake arm.”

“Nothing goes on in this house without me knowing about it. I was surprised when Yuri didn’t sneak into our bedroom this morning, and got up to check on him. I found him concocting his plans with JJ.” Yuuri readily admitted.

“And you didn’t think to stop him?”

“Why would I stop him?” Yuuri flashed a mischievous smile. “You’ve always wanted Yuri to experience an authentic Halloween, Victor. Playing tricks is a part of that. Besides, they were all harmless.”

“Harmless?” The room repeated as one, indignantly.

“I wasted time I could have spent ravishing Sara!”

“I nearly had a heart-attack, and I probably have stress lines on my face now!”

“I almost deleted all of my social media accounts!”

“You nearly turned me against my darling little sister!”

They turned to Victor for his contribution, but now the Russian man was smiling himself. “I guess in hindsight, I can admit this situation is a _little_ funny.”

“I second that.” Sara spoke up, surprising Mila, who frowned. “You were hilarious when you were flaying that mattress, _miele (honey)._ You looked like you were re-enacting a slasher film.”

“I’ve never seen you lose your cool like that, Phichit.” Heung said, inflectionless. “It was amusing. I only wished I had the thought to catch it on film.”

Victor rushed at Yuri, and picked the small boy up to hold him close in a tight, relieved embrace. “You scared Papa, Yuri. Never do that again.”

 Yuri pouted. “But Papa, I had fun with JJ.”

“A sentence I thought I’d never hear.” Mickey collapsed on a chair, expression slack. “Who would have thought _JJ_ of all people would be making Yurio’s Halloween so special…”

Yuuri smiled sincerely at JJ, and placed a hand on the preening Canadian’s arm. “I’m glad you accepted my invitation, Jean. Your presence has certainly brought more joy to Yuri-chan.”

“Wait, _you_ invited him?” Christophe squinted in disbelief. “Really?”

“Of course. It would be rude not to.”

Yuri beamed at JJ. “Uncle JJ, can you come Trick-or-Treating with me too?”

JJ grinned, and the sharp edges were a little soft. “Sure, kiddo. How can I say no?”

“You can’t.” The room uttered as one.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo....
> 
> I don't really know why I chose to have JJ bonding with Yuri. It must have been a product of my tired brain ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I know a lot of people dislike his character (I kind of did at first) but when the season ended he'd grown on me a little more :) 
> 
> (Please) Review if you would like, and tell me what you think. No pressure though. 
> 
> HAVE A HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!! /＼ ^._.^ ／\


End file.
